


Never Let Me Go

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy's relationship is ... different. They need to sort out exactly what it is ..... or do they?</p><p>(Decided to publish Chapter One to push me to get Chapter Two out of my head and onto the screen!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Now**

He startled slightly as the screen on his I-phone lit up.

Although he was expecting the message, it still made him jump. He took a long draw on the joint that Adam had left for him before he picked up his phone.

He looked out over the hills as he exhaled slowly. Outside was the only place around Adam’s house that smoking was allowed. He had shared many a joint out here with Adam and it looked no less beautiful tonight than it had yesterday.

He lay the joint on the edge of the table as he looked at the screen.

The message was from Adam. Tommy took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he dotted his thumb to the screen to read the words “2nd b/rm, come when ur ready. Love you ”

Tommy’s head dropped back against the chair, looking at the sky and blinking a couple of times as he remembered what brought them to this moment.

 

 **Yesterday ******

It had been a really great afternoon. Adam had hosted a BBQ for lots of his friends. He loved having people round, it was much more relaxing than going out these days. They hadn’t seen each other for a few days, both of them hated that, although they kept it to themselves, when they were together again after a short break they couldn’t keep away from each other.

The group had all spontaneously “aw’d” when Tommy turned up that afternoon. Adam had spun on his heel as if a magnetic force or something had told him that Tommy was here. His hand reached out involuntarily and Tommy slid himself into the wrap of Adam’s huge hug.

“Hi Babe” Adam mumbled into Tommy’s hair. “Hey, Babyboy” whispered Tommy into Adam’s neck in return.

Knowing glances were shared between the others as the pair held onto each other for just a moment longer than would be normal for ‘just friends’ yet both professed that this was the case. In fact Adam had been seen ‘dating’ others for the past year and Tommy seemed to have had a string of girlfriends over the last six months.

Adam’s mood was relaxed and affable for the rest of the evening, the whole vibe of the party was amazing with booze & weed a plenty and lots of fun & giggles. People singing karaoke, dancing or just chilling to the music.

As the guests gradually began to leave, Adam kept an eye on Tommy. He hoped that he would stay behind so that they could have one of their sessions, one of their toke & talk sessions. Yes, Adam was just in the mood for some Tommy time. He had had a hectic couple of months and needed the gentle, nurturing, stabilizing effect of his ........ friend.

Tommy was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge when Adam came up behind him.

“See anything you like?!” he whispered through his wide smile.

“Man, haven’t you got anything disgustingly unhealthy to munch on?!”

“Weeell, I have some hidden Doritos” Tommy’s eyes lit up

“triple cheese?”

“yes, but there’s not enough for everyone, you have to wait until the others have gone ...” _shit, did that sound too contrived?_

Tommy’s “Cool! – shhhh, I’m all up for that!” and silly giggle reassured him that he had gotten away with it!

 

**********************************************************************************

Their relationship was complicated. Not in the normal movie or book complicated kind of way. No, that kind of complicated was ridiculously simple in comparison.

For a start it totally defied description. Friends, sexual beings, colleagues .... soul mates? Yes that too. But not boyfriends. Not in any way in the traditional sense of the word, yet everything about their relationship was major to both of them. They told each other “I love you” every day.

Would Adam like it to be a traditional boyfriend relationship? You know, he just wasn’t entirely sure. What they had was so special it, to coin an overused idiom, would be a shame to spoil it.

What Adam did know was that he wanted it to never stop, to have it all the time, every day. *sigh*  
Did Tommy want that too? He didn’t know and it certainly wasn’t a question that he would ever ask Tommy. He laughed to himself as he imagined the look on Tommy’s face if he ever did! He felt that Tommy would be confused and disappointed in him. Again, he didn’t know why he felt that, he just knew his special boy, knew that Tommy would be hurt that Adam had asked, knew that Tommy was so happy with what they had, that he was more comfortable than he had ever been in his life with anyone and Adam didn’t want to do anything that might jeapordize that. To Adam, Tommy’s happiness was the most important thing.

*******************************************************************************

 **Before**

Adam remembered that one time when an interviewer had asked him the most searching and interesting question that he had ever been asked.

“Adam, if there was a natural disaster and you could only save one person, who would it be?”

 _Tommy, Tommy, Tommy._ There it was. Unbidden and unhesitant. Out of all the people that Adam loved dearly his soul had picked Tommy. No thought process had happened, it was completely visceral and it had stunned him.

The interviewer saw that reaction as Adam hesitated, it was such a strong reaction behind Adam’s eyes that she knew to push no further and Adam was grateful for that fact. He had smiled gently at her and said ‘of course that question is impossible to answer – would you be able to choose??!!’

Her reply was knowing and, in itself revealing. ‘Sadly, I wouldn’t’ she had said with a tinge of jealousy in her eyes. They had hugged and she had left the room leaving Adam sitting there stunned yet grateful to her for the realization that she had drawn out of him.

For the first time in his life, Adam realized that he didn’t want to own someone, he didn’t want to say _mine._ What he wanted, more than anything was to have someone own him, to have someone else say _mine_ .... and Tommy was that someone.

*******************************************************************************

Tommy was sitting by the pool when Adam appeared carrying a big bowl of Doritos balanced on top of a glass of bourbon, he had another glass in his other hand with a candle holder balanced on it.

Adam looked comical as he carefully placed the bowls, glasses & candle holder on the wooden patio table, his tongue sticking out slightly from a face taught with concentration! He took the joint from the candle holder & lit both the candle & the joint with the lighter already laying there.

He looked across at Tommy who was smiling broadly.

“What?” asked Adam.

“Oh, nuthin’”

“Never mind nuthin’, c’mon, WHAT?” Adam asked again.

“Oh, just thinking that I have everything right here to make my life complete!” said Tommy.

“A bowl of Doritos, a glass of Jack & a joint” laughed Adam “you sure are easy to please!”

He picked up the bowl and took a handful of Doritos before handing it to Tommy. When it didn’t get grabbed he looked up and saw Tommy gazing at him.

“What now?”

“Boy aren’t you just full of questions tonight?!” laughed Tommy. “What do you mean, what now? What, what are you asking me now?!”

Adam rolled his eyes.” You were staring at me and not taking the Doritos, fucking fair question from where I’m standing!”

“I was tasting you with my eyes” Tommy said as he moved toward Adam, took a sip of bourbon followed by a long draw on the joint before he straddled Adam’s legs as he leaned against the table. He raised his mouth to Adam’s until Adam parted his lips to take his share of the breath. Tommy lifted his face away from Adam’s slightly as Adam blew away the wisp of smoke into the night air.

“Wow” Adam said as their eyes met, “that was .... sexy”

Tommy giggled “you’ve been begging for it all night” he said, “every time I looked at you, those lips were calling my name!”

As Adam dipped his head in for a kiss, Tommy grabbed the bowl of Doritos and the joint and turned away.

“Have stuff to say first” he said.

Adam watched as Tommy grabbed some huge cushions and threw them on the grass. He settled, cross legged on one and placed the bowl of Doritos carefully in front of him as if in part of a ritual. He looked across at Adam and, patting the other cushion, gestured with his head for Adam to join him.

Adam collected the drinks and settled down opposite Tommy.

Adam locked eyes with Tommy as he threw a couple of Doritos into his mouth. “OK, talk”

Tommy “I miss you”

Adam “I miss you too”

Tommy “I miss kissing you”

Adam “you don’t have to ...” Tommy raised a finger to his lips to hush Adam.

Tommy “I miss kissing you every day, I don’t want to anymore”

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Adam’s body. This was sounding really good but he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He raised an eyebrow, maintained eye contact and waited.

Tommy “I’m staying tonight”

It wasn’t a question but it begged and answer.

Adam half smiled, threw another Dorito into his mouth and said “Good”

Adam took a breath, hoping that he looked a good deal calmer on the outside than the chaos that was happening inside, hoping that Tommy couldn’t actually hear his heart beating or hear the “OMG” behind that one word ....

Tommy pulled on the joint and handed it to Adam, their hands lingering at the touch.

Adam took a long draw as he watched Tommy move the bowl of Doritos from between them and shuffle forward. Tommy leaned in toward Adam and placed his hands on Adam’s thighs offering his mouth enticingly.

The exchange of smoke was long, drawn out and sexy as hell. Lips barely touching, hovering then brushing lightly – so much promise, so close until, eventually, Tommy curled his tongue gently between Adam’s parted lips. As their kiss intensified, Tommy pushed himself forward, pressing Adam back onto the cushions.

As their eyes met, they smiled lazily at each other before lips and tongues engaged once more. Their erections only a tongue suckle away.

Tommy was now fully on top of Adam, his subtle hip movements taking Adam along in a wave of pleasure. Adam planted a foot on the floor and pushed up into Tommy’s thrusts, his large hands moving from caressing Tommy’s head and back to holding his hips and assisting the friction.

Their rocking was becoming more urgent, Adam slid his hands underneath denim and cotton and, cupping Tommy’s buttocks, pulled him closer as he pushed his own hips up further in to the contact. The pleasure in his loins was coiling and, just as he was falling over the edge into the selfish blackout of orgasm, he heard Tommy’s breaths getting shorter and could feel his gasps against his lips. He felt Tommy’s jolts and fell blissfully over the edge himself, warmth and moisture flooding over his belly.

They lay there silent and exhausted for a while, Tommy wrapped in the safety and warmth of Adam’s arms, his head on Adam’s chest. Eventually, he raised his head and they kissed lightly.

‘Wow’ was all that Adam could muster as he ran the fingers of his left hand through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy slid off Adam so that he was tucked under Adam’s left arm with his left leg crooked over Adam’s hip.

‘I guess we should go in and sort ourselves out!’ he giggled, tracing Adam’s profile with his forefinger.

‘Yeah, but can we stay here like this for a few more minutes, it’s just perfect’ Adam replied stroking Tommy’s cheek gently, as if he were made of porcelain.

‘Just you, me and the stars?!’ joked Tommy as he playfully tweaked Adam’s nipple.

Adam was as surprised as anyone when he heard the words “Yeah .....” then “Tommy, would you be mine?” tumble from his lips. He hadn’t intended to of course, it was as if some other force was at work sometimes.

Tommy’s gaze never wavered as they studied each other in silence.

“Lyric flow or genuine question?” he asked.

Well, it was out there now and it was not the time to pretend and cover it up.

“.... those are not the next lyrics babe”

 

(to be continued)


End file.
